My boys
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: This is my life...Picked on. Nobody cared until Two angels came to me. And saw me without my mask.
1. my life

A/N- Chola!!! I am Mikomi Uchiha and this is my second story EVER!!! So please spare me, please. The events that occur in the story are true, but the new kids that come in later never happened. The character Anwaar is actually I and this is my life.

Disclaimer- I dont own Naruto. Just my sucky life!

Enjoy my pretties!

They think I dont see,

They think I dont hear,

But I do

They can be all two-faced traitors,

Thats why I dont trust them.

No one would help me,

Because they dont care.

That was until

Two angels came to save me.

Name- Anwaar

Age- 13

Birth date- June 1st, 1996

Current State- New Jersey

City- Paterson

As you already know by now, I am Anwaar. And if you noticed on the facts it says **current **state. That is because I have moved many times in my life, eight to be exact! I have always been able to cope with it and make friends and have one hell of a time. But this time its different, now I have only 1 friend. And she doesnt even live here. I am being bullied.

My classmates dont like me for many reasons. I will name the four main reasons.

GRADES:

I have superb grades, so good that I got in honor society! But here is the problem.

You only get in if you were here in 7th grade. I just recently moved to New Jersey for my eighth grade year.

The teachers put me in anyway, my mom was so proud of me, and I felt truly happy. Then came the day of my first meeting. The student were giving me weird looks and whispering things about me. Although they thought I didnt hearI did.

What is _she_ doing here? they all said.

One came up to me, someone from my homeroom even. She said smugly This is for only for Honor students, you dont belong here.

I frowned internally; I was known to be happy all the time. But I was just as good as masking myself as Sasuke and Naruto. I put on a beaming smile and said proudly I got honor roll and decided to put me in, cool right? being my homeroom teacher.

Congrats. I guess. She said, almost jealous.

THINGS I ENJOY:

I enjoy a lot of stuff different from everyone else. They like Justin Beiber; I like Skillet.

Skillet

I loved that band so much I told a guy in my class who was becoming a friend. He was sarcastic all the time, but he was hilarious! His name was Moe.

Want to know what he said?

Skillet? Thats a pan you cook with not a band! I bet there songs are called pancakes, ha ha! If that wasnt enough, he told everyone about skillet. And you see that day while our class was lining up next to our science teacher, Mr. Miranda. I was standing next to him when I heard _them_ talking. 

Whose ever heard of Skillet?

What a loser!

I was cringing and I said to myself They think I dont hear, dont they?

Oh, please Canada can hear. My eyes widened and I turned to see that Mr. Miranda heard me.

No.

What?

Theyre talking about me

Who is?

_Them_

What are they saying?

Huh? I realized what I was about to say.

Anwaar, whats going on?

Ill tell him, definitely!

They talk about me.

What do they say?

Stuff.

What kind of stuff?

But what if _they _find out? Theyll call me so much more and torment me more. I was at the door where we get released and

**I ran for it**.

The next day, he forgot I even spoke to him.

Because he doesnt care.

Nobody does.

NARUTO:

I brought in manga issue 43 of Naruto. My favorite show/manga ever! And I was reading my favorite part too. When Sasuke realizes his mistake and cries. I want to be a physiologist when I get older, (a writer too, but that pays less) and if I was in the Naruto world, I would have told Sasuke to know that Itachi loved him and he wouldnt want to see his little brother crying.

I may hate Sasuke, but I still like himI know strange, but its a love/hate thing. He reminds me of my little brother in Jordan. (1) Even the looks!

Kids saw me and started calling me Naru-tard

Should I even continue with this part? You get the point hopefully.

SEXUALITY:

I am heterosexual, but they dont think that.

No, they think I am some Bisexual **whore!**

Dont get me wrong; I have amazing friends in Florida (2) that are homosexual and bisexual. I am also a yaoi fan.

Why do they think that then? Youre probably wondering right? Well I will tell you.

Rumors spread around really fast. And remember that guy Moe? Well people thought I liked him. People dont realize that boys and girls can be friends!

Anyway

I told them that Id rather date my best friend.

Im really stupid, right?

So, now they think I am bi and they stay **far **away from me. You know the things people think about bisexuals?

That they like anything on two legs! I was furious!

Now my mask is even starting to falter!

A/N- (1)- My little brother is Kareem. Hes my stepbrother and hes staying with my step-mom for a while. Visiting family, stuff like that. He is 6 years old and he would always want to play with me and want me to do the things I do best.

him

Sasuke fanart (he loves Sasuke only because he wears blue, when I showed him shippuden Sasuke he said Amaar!!! Thats not Sasuke, thats a pirate! XD)

(2)- Before New Jersey I used to live with my dad and step mom in Florida. But now I am with my mom.

Review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Just my sucky life!

Chapter 2- my angels enter my nightmare

Enjoy my pretties!

They think I don't see,

They think I don't hear,

But I do…

They can be all two-faced traitors,

That's why I don't trust them.

No one would help me,

Because they don't care.

That was until…

Two angels came to save me.

Bilal.

My worst nightmare

Why?

Flashback 3 months ago

Today was dress-up day at my school. And I decided to wear a silver top with black dressy pants. I looked in the mirror in my bathroom and saw a girl.

A 5'10, tan-skinned, 110 pound girl, with hair brown like chocolate and natural golden highlights. Her eyes were brown, plain and simple.

But they were void of emotion. They used to sparkle when she laughed and smiled with her friends. But now she dreads everyday she has to go to school.

And that girl is I.

I went out walking to school, same as everyday. I went in the building to go to breakfast. I get cereal and head to my usual table. The one right behind the eighth grade. Even though I am in eighth grade I don't want to get mocked. And I can hear what they have to say, about me.

I looked up to see him. My worst nightmare, my worst tormenter, Bilal. Everyone likes him. They like him because he's the class clown, smart and nice to everyone.

Except me.

He wont even let me get near a 10-foot radius of him. He always says to me to scat, get out of here and just leave. He finds me annoying and I don't even talk to him. But I realized a few days earlier the real reason why he doesn't like me.

He is a homophobic. And remember that rumor about me being a bisexual whore.

He started it.

Every rumor he started.

I hate him, with every fiber of my being!

But I am still nice to him. The best revenge is the gift of regret.

Being a nice person when I noticed he isn't dressed up, I went up to him and said.

"Hey, why aren't you dressed up? You know Ms. Siegel gives extra credit to anyone dressed."

He looks at me with eyes filled with disgust, but when he takes a look too see everyone dressed up, he panicked. I laughed internally at his reaction; revenge is too sweet.

"Crap! Musa watch Bassima until I come back!" And then he ran out of the cafeteria.

Your welcome, you jerk!

Now back to the problem. He has a little sister Bassima, 5 years old. I always see her so quite, too afraid to say anything. And a lot, she just stares…at me.

I decide to sit down at the end of the table, where Musa- the guy whose supposed to watch her- bluntly ignores her and goes back to talk with his friends.

Teme…

She was actually sitting in front of me when I sat down. I said a quite 'hi' and got out my drawing book. I look down to draw for about 3 minutes and when I looked up again… She was gone!

Well that's what I thought.

I looked next to me to see her, right next to me! She was watching me draw this entire time.

I draw with her next to me for a couple of minutes, until he came back.

He didn't even notice she was gone.

He was just talking to his friends! What an irresponsible jerk!

I took her hand and went up behind him. I let go of her little hand and tapped her brother's shoulder.

I said with venom dripping in my voice " You forgot something, Bilal"

This is his response after he left, his friend didn't take care of his little sister, and then I had to.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK! GET YOUR OWN FREAKIN LIFE!!!"

I was on the verge of tears when Musa stood up and told him "Dude, calm down. It's my fault. I didn't watch her."

"No! Its all IT'S fault!!!" Point straight at me.

I just stood there until I said "jerk" silently and ran off.

I-I hate him so much, I feel like Sasuke when he found out Itachi was back at the village to capture Naruto.

Flashback yesterday

I'm in gym playing volleyball with him on my team. I wasn't playing good; I had lost my energy when I left my friends. He would yell at me every time I messed up.

Even after he called me while I was sitting in my spot for gym.

"Hey Anwaar, you suck~!"

What had I done to him for him to do this? Nothing! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE him!

I had gone down to get dressed back in my school clothes, a large black shirt and baggy jeans. When I went back up I was alone except my homeroom teacher, Ms. Siegel.

You know what… My mom was supposed to call her about him. Yep, I told my mom.

"Ms. Siegel, did my mom call you yet?"

"No, Anwaar, what does she want to talk to me about?"

"Something"

"What?"

"I'm being picked on," I mumbled

"Excuse me?"

"I am being picked on! Ok?!"

"Who is it?"

"You can't help"

"Someone in our homeroom?"

"You can't fix the eighth grade!"

She was shocked; I usually talk to some girls. But I have to hype up my likings in stuff.

In others, I lie.

"Anwaar, tomorrow I want you to go to Ms. Lucas's office. We can help you."

"Fine."

Flashback end

So now, I am in the counselors office, spilling my life story.

"Ms. Siegel sent me an e-mail because she is worried about you. Here take a look."

The email reads: (1)

I have a student in my homeroom; her name is Anwaar. She is intelligent, sweet, well behaved, and artistic. She told me yesterday about at 2:55 pm that she was being "picked on". She didn't specify on whom though. She socializes with others, but I often find her alone. She is one of my best students. And I am worried of her well-being. I will not be here tomorrow, and it would help me internally if you talked to her.

-Katherine Siegel

We talked a bit more and I started to let my mask fall and cry. Then the door was knocked and opened. There was another counselor and two boys I haven't seen before. The counselor started to talk " Ms. Lucas this are the new boys from Canada, Sam and Nate. They are going to be placed in Ms. Siegel's homeroom." I stared in awe at them.

Sam was a boy about my height. Has a good body, skin been an almost sickly pale? His hair was pitch black and it was spiked in a weird way. He also had long side bangs framing his face perfectly. He had on a black shirt and dark blue denim. Red converses and black backpack. But his eyes were black, coal black. And it was like they had no life in them. He had a very mysterious aura around him.

Nate was also a boy-obviously by the name-but he could have fooled me! He had a girlish body and tan skin like mine but a bit darker. He was shorter than Sam though. He had bright shiny blonde hair and scars on his face that were poorly hidden by make-up. He was wearing an orange shirt with blue shorts and orange converses. And a black backpack like Sam's. Also he had a necklace that was tugged inside his shirt. His eyes though were dazzling. An ocean-blue filled with so much emotion, and welcoming aura.

.

Both eyes smothered into mine, I just realized….I am still crying. They had seen me without my masks and I just met them!

I swiped away my tears and stood up. I raised my hand to them giving both a "Welcome, I'm Anwaar!" Nate gave me a tight grip while shaking my hand and he also had a rugged, cute voice, "Hi! I'm Naru-Nate!"

Sam had really warm skin and a slightly lose grip. He had a pretty deep voice, like velvet. "Hello, I am Sam."

Wait, aren't they going to be in MY class!?


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- Third chappie!!!

Sorry it's short!!!

The two new boys and me are now walking up the many stairs. I am so not kidding when I say MANY stairs. I talked to each of them and I had common interests with them, like Sam and I both like blue and genres in books. Nate and I loved ramen and the color orange! I decided to ask for their favorite show,

"Hey guys?" I asked

"Yeah?" they said in a unison, so cool!

"What's your favorite show? Mine is Naruto!" I exclaimed.

Their eyes widened at the word Naruto; wonder why…

"Hey guys what's wrong?"

"I have heard of Naruto, but I don't know what its about. Tell us." Sam told me

"Glad too! It's about a boy who was born with a demon born in him, then he makes friends and stuff like that! And he makes a friend with a teme named Sasuke Uchiha."

Sam's eye seemed to twitch and Nate started to laugh.

"Why is he a teme?" Sam asked, almost angry.

"Well because he goes on this HUGE quest for revenge. Only to find out that his brother Itachi is a good guy!" I used my hands to show extra emotion, and then I mumbled, "Plus Itachi was my favorite character too."

Sam and Nate's surprise didn't go unnoticed; I saw them look at each other and their eyes really widened after that.

Looks like were at the class now, darn. "Anyway I will tell you guys more at lunch, okay?" I told them before we walked in.

All eyes were on us.

Ms. Siegel asked me who were they and I said the new students. She also asked quietly how the counselor went, "it went fine," I told her.

I went to my seat, where I sit alone with an aquatint, Hiromi. She was here last year, but she moved from Japan. We talk to each other and she is one of the few people who are nice to me. She has flowing red hair tied in a black ribbon, with slightly tan skin and eyes brown like mine. She doesn't get the best grades though; I tutor her in math, and language arts. But I would definitely consider her a friend. I actually met her online in a website called fan fiction, where she writes the BEST lemons!

Ms. Siegel is deciding where Sam and Nate should sit. Being my table has two seats ready for anybody to sit, she chose there. I smiled because I think they're going to become friends. They seemed so fascinated in Naruto! My unhealthy obsession with that show has no boundaries!

Anyway~!

Sam sits next to me and Nate sits in front of me. They introduce themselves, but Sam seems a bit… cold.

"Hey~! I am Nate!"

"Sam."

Hiromi introduces herself to them and they do the same thing. Sam was nicer though. When introductions are done Ms. Siegel starts reading the class book, "Sucker". It's about a boy who follows his cousin around and then the cousin yells at Sucker and Sucker becomes a bad boy after that.

The class phones rings and the teacher answers it.

"Why, hello Ms. Lucas!" She says cheerfully.

"Okay, great. Good Idea! Good day." And she hangs up.

"Class tomorrow we are going to Ms. Lucas to watch a movie called 'Sticks & Stones.'"

Sticks and stones?

I remember Ms. Lucas said she was going to show that to us. Obviously it's about bullying.

Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me…

More like…

Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words pierce through the heart.

Ms. Siegel goes back to reading "Sucker", while I start to doodle a little picture of my own ninja named Mikomi. She has long black hair, which comes to her waist, but she pulled it up in a ponytail, she has side bangs but one of them covers her left eye. And pale skin, born with the sharingan and part of a prophecy. She was born with mixed blood so she has sharingan, permanently. But she wears contacts anyway; she has on a blue one. She's still wearing her anbu uniform, her code name is Kirin. The prophecy is that she is the connection between her true loves brother and his true love. When the brother falls in love her left eye turns his eye color, and when his true love falls for him, her right eye will turn into the persons eye color.

The entire time I am drawing I feel two pairs of eyes on me. I look up to see the boys looking at the drawing. Sam looks at Nate and they share a nod of understanding.

Wonder what that's about…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hi everyone! It's me again!

Sasuke- we know that by now…baka

Me-TEME! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers! You really don't know the joy you guys bring me!

Sasuke- She almost cried from joy yesterday, so keep them coming!

Me- what happens in the art room and math at the board in this chapter actually happened!

* * *

After Ms. Siegel's class, which is reading, we had the most boring teacher, EVER!

Mr. Woodcock- Geometry

I mean, he is really nice and only gives us like two questions for homework, but he tends to go on and on! It's boring! But I have a 100% in his class. Math is something I always got.

In his class we learned about how to find the volume in a cylinder, easy like pie!

When Sam and Nate came in they introduced themselves and sat down next to me, one boy on each side. People are staring at us the entire time; I bet they think I drugged them or something stupid like that.

I really hate them…

What surprised me is that during class, Sam was like a genius! He figured out the problem in twenty-seven seconds flat. But Nate on the other hand…

He laid his head down and went nighty-night!

Lucky, I am tired!

Mr. Woodcock called on me to do a problem on the board. When I went up there I heard his voice saying,

"Ewww, it's up there."

You can guess who he is, right?

Bilal.

No one really heard him but me, my heart had frozen over and I had the strongest urge to cry. When I turned my head for a second, what I saw almost froze my whole body…

Sam was giving him the most evil glare I have ever seen. His eyes filled with so much…

Hatred…

I turned my head back to the board quickly and did the problem.

Got it correct of course!

I got a complement from the teacher and sat back down. When I did, Sam asked if I was okay. He had heard what Bilal said and thought it was completely rude. He seemed concerned; I asked him why he even cared.

"I don't like it when my friends gets picked on, it makes me really mad."

I could just feel the anger flow through him.

"Why do you consider me a friend so soon?" I asked. We sat in the back so Mr. Woodcock didn't notice us.

"I can read people's emotions, and you are genuinely happy to meet the both of us. Others thought we were just hot. Plus you remind me a lot of Nate over hear. He's my best friend, and if you ever tell him that… Well let's just say you go 'bye-bye.'" He said with a playful tone in his monotone voice.

After that we had to head for my favorite subject of all time…

Art with Mrs. Oates

She's a real sweet old lady. She treats me like her own daughter, even when I had my Art high school interview, she gave me all the art supplies to do the home project. I would say she's like a grandmother I never had!

No, seriously I never had a grandma, never met them…

But that's beside the point!

Remember Moe?

Well when ever I even speak, he breaks me off with him saying,

"Skillet"

This goes to show you, you cant trust a lot of people in this people.

I am on the brink of taking his neck and ripping out of his body!!!

In art it was Sam, Nate, Hiromi and a couple of other nice people in my class, and I at a large table.

While we were talking about a new movie coming out in theaters I heard Moe say loudly "Skillet!"

That's it!

Something inside me snapped an I harshly turned around and yelled out,

"SHUT THE HELL UP, WOULD YOU?!"

Every pair of eyes were on me…

All with shocked faces, except Nate and Sam,

Who looked relived?

"You go girl!" Hiromi whispered in my ear.

Everyone went back to work and Moe never even MENTOINED skillet ever again!

What were we working on you ask?

Inca masks!

Like we take outage paper and do a design, then we put foil on top and trace the design, then we put markers and BAM! Inca masks!

I did mine to represent fire, strong and ferocious.

While working I began to sing quietly,

"I've gotta fight today

to live another day

Speaking my mind today

my voice will be heard today"

Hero by Skillet

Some people heard me and continued to listen to me. Afterwards they said I was good.

I have always liked singing, but art was my passion.

After art we headed over to lunch. Nate poked me in the arm and I gave him my attention.

"Hey, Anwaar, can you tell us more about Itachi and Sasuke?"

Oh yeah! I promised them I would explain that!

"Okay! But pay attention got this takes a looooooong time!"

Both Sam and Nate gave me their attention quickly.

But first…

I've noticed something…

They look exactly like…

Sasuke and Naruto…

Weird, even act like it!

"Hey guys can I give you a nickname?" I asked

"Depends," they said in another unison.

"Nate I want to call you Naruto and Sam, Sasuke! That okay?"

They both nodded so fast I thought their heads were going to fall off!

"Okay so Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun! The thing about the Uchiha siblings is that the older brother, Itachi, killed the entire clan and left his little brother, Sasuke, behind. Filled with hatred, Sasuke decided to become an avenger. But what Sasuke didn't know is that Itachi did it on a mission from the hokage or this old fart named Danzou…Forgot!"

The look on Sam's face is priceless! I start laughing and continue,

"But Sasuke realized that to late, he killed Itachi and another old fart, Madara, told him. He told him because he wants to use Sasuke as his little toy. Sasuke's reaction is not good and now he plans to destroy Konoha –the place where they were living in- and kill everyone in it, including his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki."

Now it's Nate's turn to look funny.

"He killed Danzou and almost killed his former teammate, the annoying, pink-headed girl, Sakura Haruno. But Naruto saves her and then Sasuke and Naruto do this thingy… like they went to a whole new world and they talked. Naruto says he's going to kill Sasuke and himself. Because he is the only one who can handle his hatred… So sad!"

They both looked at each other, and I thought I would tell them a secret that not many people know about me…

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun you know who I like as a pairing?"

Their shock washes away and I lean closer so only they can hear…

"Sasuke and Naruto, I like them together…"

A/n- DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!! HOW WILL THEY REACT TO THIS CONFESSION?!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- * pops from nowhere * Heeeeeeeey!!!! I was bored and decided to do a second chapter for the day! Be glad I have no life!

Sasuke- Nice… Baka….

Me- don't make me get Naruto

Sasuke- 0.o" Gomenasai Mikomi

Me- ROLL OUT THE STORY!!!

* * *

The shocked on their faces was too much to take; I laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

Sam's face was so red I thought it was a tomato and Nate's was just pure shock!

"Hey guys…you okay?" I asked.

"Why do you like it, Anwaar?" Nate asked.

"Oh! Call me Itachi! And I like it because it's, one, hot! Two, hot! And third-

"Hot, we get it!" Sam interrupted, rude person!

"Why are you blushing, Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah…Why ARE you blushing, Sasuke?" Nate asked while cutely turning his head, which made Sam blush harder!

"Looks like someone got a crush~!" Hiromi joined in. She winked over to the boys and Sam gave her a light glare.

"I'm not gay!"

'Sure he isn't' I thought sarcastically.

We all laughed and had a good time, which is something that hasn't happened in a very long time.

After lunch we went up to the craziest teacher in the entire school…

Ms. Mustafa- Social Studies

Hiromi and I shiver at the thought of poor Sam and Nate if they get off on the wrong foot with HER!

"I feel sorry for them," She said in a whisper in line.

"Me too," I said

We got there…

We entered her domain with all of our bravery flown south for the winter!

HELP US!

"Why hello~! Who do we have here? New meat? Take a textbook and you, duck butt, sit next to Anwaar and Blondie, and sit next to Hiromi!" Ms. Mustafa said in a loud voice…

Great! She's in a good mood!

But Hiromi and me sit across the room from each other!

We took our seats and Ms. Mustafa began rambling on about the news and what's going on with the world.

But what she said next really got my attention…

"It was reported that to boys popped out of the sky into the Earth's atmosphere, although the man who reported it was drunk, he still holds his ground."

Two boys?

Wouldn't it be awesome if Sasuke and Naruto came here?

Now that would be cool!

They could protect me and take me back to Konoha where I belong, and take my new friends with me.

I found myself writing a poem.

I shouldn't have kept you alive;

whenever we had to fight.

I shouldn't been so kind;

whenever you were in sight.

I shouldn't have been so jealous;

when you chose her over me

I shouldn't have to see you cry;

when you found out I had to flee.

I shouldn't have gazed at eyes so true.

I shouldn't have even...

fallen in love with you.

I have always written poetry to soothe my soul, mostly sad ones…

I dedicated it to of course, my favorite couple. And I put on the bottom that it was in Sasuke's point of view. Sam saw it and I could hear his heartbeat go two times faster.

"Your right. I do like him…" He whispered suddenly.

"Who? Naruto-kun?" I whispered, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Yeah, but he likes another girl from our old town…"

"I'm sorry."

"Your poem, I wrote it a few months back, it's like you already know me."

After that, my whole body started to hurt and horrible pain was in my left eye.

I started to black out when Sam started to shake me.

"Anwaar! Hey, what's wrong?!" I heard Sam yell out.

"Mikomi!"

My world faded to black…

A/N- DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Ohayo mi amigo!!!

Itachi- did you just mix Japanese and Spanish?

Me- Yep!

Hey Guys? I have people thinking the character Anwaar is a different person…

Anwaar is I. This is my story, FROM NOW ON THIS WILL BE PURE FICTION!

EXECPT WHEN I TELL YOU IT'S TRUE!

Enjoy~!

* * *

My team is roaming around a sunflower field, on a perfect spring day. I'm wearing my usual ninja clothes. A strapless blue shirt, and a white elbow-length shirt underneath. Black tight skinny jeans with the normal blue sandals. As I sway around my locket twirls with such beauty. I also wear my leaf headband on my neck, similar to Hinata.

I'm always the first one to come for training, with one other team. My team is all girls, until we combined with the other team.

I am a part of team 7.

Max, and Naruto Namekaze.

Sakura Haruno.

Satou Nekomi.

Sasuke and Mikomi Uchiha.

I know what your thinking!

Sasuke and I are cousins, NOT SIBLINGS!

Although we were as close as can be.

But the Namekazes are siblings, and close ones at that.

Max has wavy light brown hair, often mistaken for golden. She's also quite tan, but not like Naruto. And her eyes…

Are what?

Why can't I remember my own best friends eyes?

I have a picture from the last day of school last year… But I still can't see them.

Why?

Satou kind of looks like Naruto in his sexy jutsu form. She has long blonde hair, tied in pick-tails. Has a great tan, and her eyes…

Are what?

I hear someone call my name and I see that it as Naruto.

My friends start to laugh and joke around…

But why can't I hear them?

Why?

…_Because this is a dream…_

* * *

I wake-up with a startled expression.

Where am I?

What happened?

All the memories from earlier start flooding into my mind.

So much…

Pain…

Happiness…

Emotion…

"Oh, finally! Sam, Nate! She's awake!" I hear Hiromi's voice on my left. I turn to see her nearly in tears.

Soon I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around my small waist.

Nate…

"Oh, thank goodness Anwaar! You just fainted out of nowhere! Did something happen? Are you sick?" I hear his high-pitched voice say,

Which was laced with concern.

Sam came into the room I was in. And he must have noticed the confusion in my eyes.

"After you fainted we took you to the nurse and put you in the resting room."

The resting room is a room separate from the nurse filled with white beds, and most lights turned off.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun…" I whispered.

The nurse came in and checked up on me. She took my temperature (normal) and gave me painkillers for my left eye.

It still hurt like hell.

I started to get up, only to have Hiromi push me back down.

"Ohhhhhh no you don't missy! I almost got a heart attack when that happened!" She said in a motherly voice.

"Sweetheart, your mom is coming to see how you're doing in about 15 minutes." I heard the nurse say.

My mom?!

Oh, why do you hate me, cruel life?!

It's not that I don't love my mom, far from it even! I love her with all my heart! She's the only reason I was so patient with all this bulling crap! I didn't want her to worry about me!

And when I told her…

All hell broke lose!

Enough said…

Something's been bugging my mind…

What about my classmates?

"Hey guys?" I asked through the thick silence…

"Yeah?" they said

"What was the classes reaction?"

Stunned faces is all I see…

"Anwaar, I think you shou…"

"Tell Me," I repeated in an icy tone.

It didn't look like Hiromi would say anything so I turned to Sam.

"Sasuke-kun… Please…"

"Sigh, do you really want to know?"

"Yes, damnit!" I shouted

"They really…

Didn't care…" he whispered the last part so I almost missed it.

Why?

Why am I so hated here?

I did nothing wrong!

If I died, would they mourn?

Or dance for joy?

Having a heavy heart, tears of sorrow poured through my eyes.

I want to scream!

I want to yell!

I want to…

Disappear.

I start to just break down and sob as loud a I can.

Then something amazing happened…

Someone hugged me and wiped away my tears…

But it wasn't Nate nor was Hiromi…

It was Sam…

"Get away from my daughter, you bad person! Anwaar! Who is this and why is he hugging you?"

Oh!

Did I mention I was Muslim?

And that girls aren't supposed to have guys friendly like this unless…

Their family

Their married

'Great timing mom!' I think sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Yayz!!! You guys get to meet my mommy!

Sasuke- yes, but she's just like her daughter…weird!

Me- I will make you have someone else (I have a person in mind for sasuke!) if you don't behave!

Sasuke- Ok! I'll shut up!

Enjoy~!

* * *

"Sam! Let go already!" I yelled at him.

Don't give me that look! My mom has the wrong idea and he'll forgive me!

"Sorry…Itachi"

I was shocked to hear him say that, I thought he would have been an Itachi hater!

Guess not!

Yayz!

"Hi, mama!" I said, happy mask back in place.

Don't you dare laugh! Yes, I still call my mom, "mama"!

If you laugh I will hurt you!

"Anwaar, who is this? Is this one of your bullies?" my mom said…voice ice cold.

She's so pissed!

"N-no! Far from it~! This is Sam! The new kid along with his friend, Nate!" Pointing over to him.

"Their really nice and when I realized what happened, I started to cry and Sam was just helping out! I'm fine, and they're my friends!" I said truthfully.

It was true…

I had finally gotten angels in my personal hell.

My mom looked at me with true joy and relief.

Sam and Nate looked at my mom and just stared, as if she was supposed to look different.

"You want to go home, Anwaar? I'll get you Burger King!" My mom said, probably so happy, she'll break her diet!

My mom is about four inches shorter than myself. A bit pudgy, and has a very light tan. She wears a traditional Arabic headscarf, which hides thick, curly black hair. Her eyes are a lighter shade of brown, with gold hues inside.

"Sure!" I jumped out of the white bed to give my mommy a big hug!

"See you guys tomorrow!" As mom and I walked out of school.

WHAT A DAY!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Hi! What's up homies?

Sasuke- =_=" Don't act gangster!

Me- and you stop being a prick!

Sasuke- what did you want to say to your readers?

Me- Oh! I remembered! Thanks!

I have 2 announcements!

First! Did you see the new manga chapter of Naruto?! Did you see the part where the Hachibi dissed naruto's phrase?! ;3 He'll pay!

Sasuke- Although it is annoying…

Me- true…

Naruto- I can hear you!

Second! If you are interested in another story I wrote it's called A New Place But The Same Love. I DID NOT POST IT!!! My friend Hiromi did! She is also going to write some chapters! She wrote the fourth!

IF YOU ARE INTRESTED TELL ME~! I'LL SEND YOU THE LINK!

ENJOY CHAPTER 9!!!

* * *

Mom and I went to Burger King and she got salad, while I got two tender crisp sandwiches.

Yum!

"Anwaar, I want to ask you something." My mom starts all of the sudden.

'What now?' I think bored

"You wanted a haircut right?"

Eh?!

"Sure!"

"How short?"

Finally! I can get all this hair off my head! My hair grows fast so it's no problem if I don't like it!

Want to know how long?

As long as Ino's before she cut it…

Yep… It's THAT long.

"I want it a little shorter than my shoulders and with emo bangs!" I state in a business like tone. My mom just gave me a confused look.

"Emo?"

My mom isn't with the new trends…

I mean she is, but not the language.

"Sigh, sweep bangs that cover one eye…Hn."

Wait!

Did I just say…HN?

What is this world coming to?

Ahhhh!!! Flying monkeys are taking over the world with their banana filled bazookas!

RUN!!!

I'm over exaggerating aren't I?

Don't mind me please.

Anywhoooooooooo.

"Ok, later I'll take you to a friend of mines who cuts hair."

One thing I LOVE about my mom…

She got CONNECTIONS!

Need a limo? She knows a person who's a driver!

Need help in New York and Company? She used to work there!

Oh yeah! My mom is awesome!

"Thank you! Arigato Kaa-san!" I shout enthusiastically.

My mom knows my obsession with Naruto and I like to speak Japanese, and then I like to see her confused face! Makes me laugh!

But she knows what I said.

"Your welcome, honey! Let's go now so we don't have to wait."

She knows me so well!

We head to the haircut place and I sit in the chair.

Let the cutting begin…NOW!!!

You know what I noticed…

My eye doesn't hurt anymore.

I look at the mirror to see something so strange…

My left eye is black…

I don't mean like a black eye though…

Like the color of the iris…

Is pure…

Coal black…

Must be when I hit my head…

That must be it…

Right?

Another poem pops in my head and I ask for a pen and paper so I wont forget.

They think I don't know;

I do.

They think I don't see;

I do.

They think I don't hear;

I do.

They can all be two-faced traitors;

So I act like I don't know, see and hear.

When I do.

-Anwaar

I look over the poem

"Alright sweetheart! You're all done! Which eye do you want to cover?"

"Left." Was my automatic answer,

"Ok, let... me… then… there! Nice?"

I look at myself in the mirror and see a whole new person.

My black eye was covered.

Why do I have a feeling Sam has something to do with this?

And let me tell you.

My feelings are NEVER wrong.

* * *

We went home and I went to the computer.

"You and that computer," my mom scolds silently.

"Here I can talk to Max," I whine "Her phone broke." Giving her my best pout.

Works like a charm!

"Sigh, fine. But only for half an hour!" My mom says.

"Hahaha thanks mama!"

"Sure honey," she gives me warm smile and I talk to Max through email.

* * *

The Next Day

I get up at the usual time, 7:15 am.

I do my business in the bathroom; witch is oddly cramped! I hit my head on the door multiple times!

Stupid door…

I brush my hair extra well, so people can see my hair at its best!

I put on my best school clothes, an orange tank top with a lagoon blue zip-up jacket, and with my black tight denim. I grab my bag and head out.

Wait….

I forgot something…

Hmmm think….

Think…

Shoes!

I run back in my house to put on my socks and gray converses.

THEN, I run to school.

I went to school and headed to breakfast.

Where I happened to see Sam and Nate waiting for me…

Where's Hiromi though?

I ran up to them and when I gave my greetings…

They just stared at me…

"I-Itachi…"Nate started

"What in the name of Uchiha happened to you?!" Sam exclaims

"What? You guys don't get haircuts? I thought you guys would like it…"

Wait…

"Guys… Did you watch 'Naruto' yesterday?"

"Maybe." They say together.

"Really?"

"Yeah…but I thought they were thirteen, not older." Nate says first,

"How come Sasuke is with that pedophile who killed that old guy?" Sam says with confusion dripping in his voice and eyes.

"Hahaha!!! Good one Sasuke-kun! But he went there for power so he can kill his brother." I say then mumble, "Stupid teme, he was stronger in Konoha…"

A delicate black eye brow twitches and Nate has this angry look on his face.

Looks like he wants to yell…

At Sam?

For what?

"Sasuke! We need to talk! Excuse us Anwaar." Nate grabs Sam's arm and pulls him away.

But I wont butt in.

Besides I see Hiromi!

"Oi! Anwaar! Over here~!" She calls me over to sit next to her.

"Hey." I say.

"Did you see duck-butt on Naruto Shippuden yesterday? I mean C'mon! Where the hell does that wind come from? It's always blowing in his hair!" she starts joking around.

I just laugh…

"By the way! I love your new look!"

"Thanks!"

The bell rings and we head for homeroom.

When we get there, Sam and Nate are sitting.

Waiting for us.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Siegel starts. (1)

"Today we are going to watch that movie "Sticks & Stones". Pay attention, It's really important."

Someone closes the light and the movie begins.

The beginning was kind of creepy. It started with kids whispering, "Sticks and stones may bones, but words will never hurt me." A lot too.

Soon an older boy says the line and we see him.

His name was Brandon…

He was a normal 15-year-old boy.

He had a major crush on a girl, Lindsey, who needed help in English class.

Which was his best class.

She asked for help and he accepted it.

Soon they became friends…

But one thing though…

Lindsey had a boyfriend, Corey.

Corey knows about the friendship and doesn't like it…

At all…

One day Lindsey was invited to a popular party. And she invited Brandon to go. But although he was normal, he didn't have a ton of friends. So at the party people wonder how in the party.

Lindsey doesn't say a word.

When Corey arrives, Lindsey tells Brandon to go get a drink for her. When he leaves, Lindsey and Corey start kissing. When he comes back…

He just stares at them…

Corey breaks the kiss and walks toward Brandon,

"Why are you here?" He demanded

"…"

"What are you some pervert?" He asked again.

The aloud he asked the party, "Hey who invited the pervert?"

Lindsey still didn't say anything…

Brandon walks toward Lindsey to give her the drink she asked for.

And walked home with a heavy heart…

The next day, Saturday, he got a text to check out the school chat room.

When he did he found everyone chatting about…

Him…

"Who invited him?"

"Probably came to crash it"

"Did you hear, he's a pervert! He was watching Lindsey and Corey kissing"

"I bet he's gay"

"You think?"

"Yeah! Lol! I bet he likes Corey!"

"LMAO! He's a GAY PERVERT!"

"Yo! Look at this pic I found of him."

Soon there was a picture of him…

And tattooed on his chest was…

I LIKE GUYS!!!

He turned off the website and went to talk to Lindsey on a chat room.

But Lindsey was with Corey and their friends at her house.

When she got a message, her friends take it away from her and…

Pretend to be her…

Talking to Brandon…

He chats with her…

B- Why didn't you say anything at the party yesterday????

L- Why do I care???

B-do you think that rumor about me is true???

L- No der!!!

B- What???

L- you were in my way…

B- How can I prove to you that the rumor isn't true?

L- Just do it!

Brandon hesitates before his next response…

Now remember…

This is Corey NOT Lindsey!

B- I am in love with you…

L- what made you think you had a chance? I have a boyfriend!

B- but I thought we were friends…

L- I needed help with English…Loser!

Brandon exits the chat…

Crying,

In pain,

He felt lost…

No purpose in life…

The next morning he goes to a bridge…

An hangs himself…

With a smile on his face…

The screen turns black…

When the movie was finished, the lights were turned on to find…

Almost everyone crying,

Except Sam, and I.

Even Nate had a tear run don his face…

I comforted Hiromi, while Sam comforted Nate.

When the movie finished though, Sam whispered…

"We need to talk…"

A/N- (1)- I ACTUALLY SAW THE MOVIE


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- What's up everyone?**_

_**Another Important announcement!!!**_

_**AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE SLOW UPDATES!!!**_

_**Spring break is almost over and I wont have much time to write. But I'm not canceling the story! It's just that it will take a while to update now!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 9!!!**_

* * *

After the movie, we discussed it. Like with questions about what Lindsey could have done and stuff in that nature. I raised my hand at every question, because the answers too simple.

"Sometimes the questions hard but the answer is simple." - Unknwon source

The next question was kind of hard to explain though.

"Did Brandon do the right thing?" Ms. Siegel questioned us.

Did he do the right thing?

I honestly don't know.

Nate raised his hand and was called; "Of course not!" he started.

"Why do you think so?" He was questioned.

"Suicide is a cowards way out! He should have told someone that someone was bothering him. Or maybe he should have called that girl! Or even better yet, the girl should have called HIM saying that she's not on the computer! Believe it!" I stared in awe at him, he had made such a good point. Sam just had a thoughtful look on his face. I forgot he likes Nate.I feel bad; maybe I should talk to Nate, on second thought, it's better if Sam did it.

His problem; his solution.

Simple as that. I wonder what the girl who Nate likes is like?

Is she pretty?

Most likely.

Is she smart?

I look at Nate, probably not.

After that we were discussing the new book the class was going read. The title made me laugh and Sam freeze in his seat. The book was called;

My brother Sam is dead.

Hiromi gave me an amused look and then we just burst out laughing. Soon the whole class caught on and laughed as well. It felt so good to laugh with more than three people again!

Class soon finished and we went on to math. Maybe I can get some sleep!

In class we were doing a thing where every time we do something bad we get a check, get three you get detention. At the end Bilal got two. So on the board while was away, he wrote this;

GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!

Then he sat back down.

I went up later and erased it. would be coming back and he's only going to get mad. And when he gets mad;

He gets MAD!

As soon as I erased it;

"What the hell are you doing?!" One student shouted.(1)

"You idiot!"

"Are you stupid?!"

They're all defending him "What did Bilal ever do to you?!" Another yelled.

Sam got up to say, something but I stopped him, I don't want him protecting me this time. Something inside me snapped like a twig

"WHAT DID HE DO TO ME?! ARE YOU GUYS FRICKEN KIDDING ME?!" I shouted so loud some kids covered their ears. I felt something come over me.

Soon my arm felt tingly, but I went on.

"HE'S DONE NOTHING BUT INSULT ME, AND YOU ALL HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY I'M MESSED UP?!" As my rampage continues the feeling in my arm would grow, and soon, I heard birds chriping. I look down to my arm to see;

Chidori?

"Anwaar stop! You're going to hurt someone!" I heard Sam shout.

How do I get rid of it?!

"How do I stop it?!" I yelled out to him.

How would he know anyway?

My gut is telling me he does know though.

As I said before, My feelings are never wrong

"Hit! Anything, hit it! But be extremely careful!" Sam tells me. But I have so much anger inside!

I want

blood!

I WANT REVENGE!

My eyes start hurting, and soon I see different;

I see blue Coming out of Sam and Nate's bodies.

I look down to see I too, have stuff coming out of me, mostly in the Chidori;

If that's what it is.

Also time slows down for me But I have to get rid of this feeling in my heart.

I've had enough!

I take in all my anger into the lightning and start running toward the wall. All the while screaming

"CHIDORI!"

I hit the that's not the only thing.

I hit Bilal's arm, knocking it off clean.

"That felt so good." I pant, with blood on my face. Sam looks at me with a look of.....

Wonder?

"How does it feel to get revenge? Did you get a thrill?" He asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"I felt a huge thrill…"

Nate and Sam looked at each other with a smirk and I hear Nate say,

"Mikomi's ready to go home…"

Was that a code or something?

"Anwaar, we need to talk… now." Sam said suddenly

He pulled me away by hand and I look back to see…

People helping that jerk…

While he clutches what's left over of his arm.

Hiromi wants to come with us but Nate pulls her back and tells her to forget about me.

Why would he do that?

I look back to Sam and we stop in front of the school.

"Anwaar, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Calm down first, because look in the mirror." He holds up a mirror to show me…

A blood red mangekyo sharingan like Itachi…

My hair was out of my face so I had a black left and sharingan right eye…

I try to calm down…

But I'm still in shock…

"Sam,"

"Sasuke…"

"Huh?"

"My name is Sasuke."

"But… You're part of an anime! You're not real! Stop mess-

"How else would you explain this?" He shut his eyes for a second then reopened them to see a normal sharingan.

I was shocked beyond words…

"Your not dreaming, we came for you…

Mikomi Uchiha."

"Eh?! But I'm Anwaar! Not an Uchiha! And Nate-"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?! That can't be!"

Sam- Sasuke was soon in a puff of smoke.

What happened next was so shocking, I thought I would faint.

Sasuke grew about an inch, his hair more to have his bangs go loner than his face and his hair spikes grew out more. He wore a blue shirt that has a large neckband, and white shorts. He also had on the leaf village headband on his forehead.

"Y-your really… him!" tears start forming at the edge of my eyes.

"You want me to explain?"

"That would be nice!!!"

"A long time ago, on June 1, 1996, you were born. But a lot different than other clan members. You were born with sharingan in your eyes. The council found you as a threat and thought it would be better if you weren't around. All the clan members thought it was a bad idea. You see yesterday Naruto and I went to a store for a book. Or manga of "Naruto". I say, very interesting knowing about the future. Any who, when the clan was forming the coup on the village, they thought they could use you. As a weapon, truly disgusting in my opinion."

"Then, what Itachi did was take you to the hokage to teleport you to this place, to be completely reborn. A fascinating jutsu, but when I found this out a few weeks ago, that I still had family out there I asked lady Tsunade to get you back where you belong."

"I was blessed when she said yes, but under the condition that I take a teammate, who better than Naruto, right? Hn, well now that I found you, are you coming home with us?"

M-me? A-AN UCHIHA! No, I'm some kid who moves around the country a lot!

"B-but," my voice quivers "w-what a-a-about m-my mom and d-dad? Max and S-satou? Do I-I have a p-power?"

"I can see she's taking it well! Don't traumatize her teme!" I turn quickly to see Naruto, the real Naruto behind me.

He still is the same height, same hair, same eyes, but he has on that orange jumpsuit and headband.

Naruto kneels down next to me, I just noticed we were sitting, and continued from where Sasuke stopped.

"Your mom and dad are you're here parents, but your REAL parents were killed in the massacre. Max and Satou are friends from your old school, no? Well their not real to us, I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to believe us." He says in a gentle, soothing voice.

"Here, you like to wear contacts right? To not show your sharingan, it's blue like in your pictures!" Naruto hands me it and I put it in.

"I'll transform you when we get back to Konoha." Sasuke says.

I can finally be free!

All my hopes, dreams can finally come true!

But I wish my friends were coming along too…

"We'll personally train you to help you better control your power and chakra. Do you want to go to Konoha, Mikomi-chan?" Sasuke says in a slight happy tone.

Which is just plain weird to me!

"Now I know the world will end!!!"

"THE WORLDS NOT GOING TO END!" Naruto shouts.

"Ok, sigh, I'll go."

Both of them give me a warm smile that it could melt an iceberg…

I feel so…

Right.

Soon a light envelops us and I close my eyes.

When I open them…

I see Konoha…

I see a compound…

"Welcome to your new home… Mikomi-chan" Naruto says.

I want to see what I look like…

"Sasuke… I forgot… what are we?"

"Cousins…"

"Yayz!"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you."

He takes me to hi- our home.

I run to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

I'm speechless…

I see a girl…

A 5'8 pale skinned girl. With long spiky black hair, she has side bangs but one of them covers her left eye. She has on a blue contact on her right and her left eye is permanently black. She has on a blue tank top with a white elbow length shirt underneath; on the back there stands a large Uchiha symbol. She also has on tight black denim and blue ninja sandals. Her Uchiha locket shines and glitters in the light.

Sasuke comes behind me and whispers, "This isn't a girl, this is you. Mikomi Ai Uchiha, Ninja of the hidden leaf village. "Welcome home, Mikomi-Chan."

* * *

(1)- That actually happened, he wrote on the board and when I erased it, I was shouted at, and I shouted back!

REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update! But I got good news! I got accepted into a really good high school! It's one of the best in the country!

On with the story!!!

* * *

When I got a good look at the Uchiha compound, my new home, Sasuke, Naruto, and I went to go get ramen to eat.

Ichiraku's is the absolute best!

The noodles and broth are so beefy!

When we got out we saw a girl.

When I saw her I remembered what Sasuke told me in Ms. Mustafa's class…

"He likes a girl in our old home… "

I look and I remember whom Naruto likes in the show…

She has short pink hair, a peachy skin tone, and emerald green eyes.

Her name you ask…

Sakura Haruno…

Or as I call her…

Sluttera Whoreuno!

Hahaha, get it?

No?

Oh… Ok…

Anyway, just disregard that last comment…

She came up to us and asked in a screechy voice…

"Sasuke-kun~! Who's this? Hopefully not a girlfriend, right?"

Oh God, she's joking, right?

I don't like that duck-butt loser!

"No!" All three of us yelled in unison.

Heh heh, that was cool!

"I'm Mikomi-Ai UCHIHA! I just moved to town and Sasuke here," I point to him, "is my cousin!"

She stares at me shocked.

"And my first impression of you is…HORRIBLE!" I say after like… 2 seconds.

"EH?!" She starts to get mad now.

"Didn't you forget someone?"

She forgot about the person who likes her, her teammate…

She forgot about Naruto…

"Ummm" she looks at Naruto, "Oh! Hey Naruto. There, happy?" She feigns niceness.

She sickens me!

How can Naruto like her when Sasuke, a devoted to protect comrades' ninja, is right in front of him!?

I am going to make my cousin his uke! Even if it takes an eternity!

"Sasuke?" I ask in a whisper.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

I pull him away to tell him my epic new plan.

"Cuz'~! I got a plan to get you Naru-chan!" Doing a good-guy pose, then I say something that only Gai and Lee could say…

"If I can't get Naruto to fall in love with you in the next month, I will run Konoha 500 times!"

What did I just get myself into?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- I'mmmmmmmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkk! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M 14! YATTA!

Sorry for the late update, but life got ahead of me ya know? But I got a nice long chappie for everyone AND a NEW story! You lucky pieces of pie!

ON WITH THE STORY!

MY POV

As I was about to tell Sasuke my perfect plan, a puff of smoke came around him and he disappeared!

Not cool Sasuke, not cool!

"I guess Sasuke and Naruto got summoned from Tsunade-sama." Sakura says. I turnaround to see Naruto was gone too!

Great I'm stuck with Pinkie!

"So~ Mikomi-san…" she starts again as I walked away toward my new home, " Would you like me to show you around Konoha?" she asks nicely. I turn around and before I can give my answer, smoke came from nowhere and around my body and I don't see Sakura anymore…

But the Hokage's office!

"So Brat and Uchiha, this is Mikomi Ai?" I hear a slightly slurred voice speak out. I look up to a busty, dirty blonde lady that can pass off as 30 or younger, but she does have a few wrinkles under her eyes and she looks very tired. She also had a very nice shade of amber eyes that look glazed, probably from drinking.

This was the Hokage!

"Hokage-sama," I say as I bow politely, " I am honored to be in your presence."

"You were raised very well, I see. As current Hokage, I apologize on behave of previous actions toward you and your family. Before you may continue your life here in Konoha I want to ask questions."

Well… she's more serious than in the show.

"Why so uptight Baa-chan? Komi-chan is one of us now!" Naruto points out.

"BRAT!" Tsunade yells out, "This is official business! 13 or 31!"

Okay. So I was wrong about that.

She turns back to me with curiosity filling her eyes, "Is it true your birthday is the first of June?"

"Yes."

"Well then Happy Birthday!" She says happily, both Sasuke and Naruto smile and say Happy Birthday too.

Wait … If it's my birthday …

HOLY FISH ON TOAST!

I'm 14!

Damn time flies!

Soon another even MORE perfect plan comes to my mind to make my favorite pairing happen!

In my mind I smirk evilly but on the out side I just smile and say thank you to everyone.

"Okay next question, what do you know about ninjas and different techniques?"

"Ummm…" I try to remember what I learned in my 5 years of Naruto obsessing.

" Well there are different hidden villages, Leaf, rain, sound, earth, lightning, water, mist, and so on. There are also 5 different chakra elements, lightning, earth, fire, water, and wind. Oh! Also water beats fire, which beats wind, which beats lightning, which earth, which beats water! For example the technique Chidori would lose against Rasengan, because Chidori is lightning and Rasengan is wind." I take a short breath and start again.

" Also the different types of jutsu are Gen or Visual, like the sharingan, Tai or only fist to fist combat, and Nin or using chakra, like to create a jutsu."

"Well looks like you don't need the Academy," Tsunade states, " not surprising from and Uchiha." Sasuke smirks at that.

"Thank you!" I say gratefully, I don't want school! Especially with tinier people than me!

"You will be placed in Team 7 because you already know them, plus Kakashi and Sasuke can help you with sharingan training. In a week I want you to come back for information on your progress. Bring all of Team 7! Grab a head band from the Academy and welcome to Konoha!" Tsunade shouts the ending and the 3 of us get out of the Hokage Mansion.

Naruto grabs my hand and shouts, " Were going to celebrate your birthday today! What about a picnic on top Hokage Mountain!"

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" I giggle.

"Okay well go back to the Compound and get ready and come back here, in front of the Mansion, at 1900." Sasuke says with very little excitement. If I were him I would pretty darn happy for what's about to come!

Wait… The hell does 1900 mean?

"Mikomi, that means seven at night." Sasuke says like I'm a child.

"I knew that bastard! Can you get my headband for me though?"

"Sure. See ya."

"See ya later Komi!"

And soon they jumped off to who knows where.

"Bye" I whisper when I walk towards the Compound and head towards my room. I look around.

The room was painted a light beige and was very large. One of the walls was a glass door that led to a balcony since I live on the second floor of the house. I have a TV and a twin sized bed with the Uchiha crest on the headboard. The floor was a made of a cool cherry wood.

I lie down on the silk navy blue comforter and just relax myself. I close my eyes and soon I drift off to a dream …

~ Dream ~

I'm on the bus to school in usual uniform since it's the Florida law to wear it! A simple polo and khaki pants. Today is my 13th birthday and I brought 3-dozen chocolate chip cookies for my friends. I also brought my new Naruto manga!

"Happy Birthday Ana!" Max and Satou shout as they glomp me.

"Ha ha ha! Thanks guys take as much as you want!" I shout to my other many friends.

They finished it in 7 minutes flat!

SOME people forgot breakfast

Cough Satou Cough

Now I am in my mom's house in New Jersey, and I hear her and my big brother, Ashraf, talking.

"Do you think she can handle it?"

"Ashraf what about her stuff? She is only supposed to stay for the summer here! What was your dad thinking? Sending your step mom to Jordan? Your dad lost it!"

What's going on?

"Mama, what's wrong?" I ask, I was in the other room.

"Anwaar can you sit down, we have something to tell you." She sounded serious.

"Sure." I sit down and she says, "Your dad just talked to your brother and says he's sending your step mom to Jordan for a while for a couple of months to see family."

"So for the summer?" I ask nervously, I didn't like where this was going …

"No, until February of next year. And since your dad and brother, Mohammed work all day… no is there to take care of you. And it wouldn't make sense to send you back in the middle of the year, so …" she gets quiet and Ashraf starts now.

"You're staying here for a year. I'm sorry."

I tried to hold it in. I really did! But I couldn't.

"What about Max? Satou? My little BROTHERS? MY STUFF! That's not fair! How come I didn't get a say in this?"

They rub my back and say I should tell my friends.

Their reactions you ask?

Max- Really pissed and sad and agreed with me that I should have had a say in the matter!

Satou…

You see she's REALLY sensitive. What made it worse was that she was visiting her grandma!

She broke down the second I told her.

I had to suck it up and do something only Naruto could do.

Make a promise I might or might not keep …

"I'll come back! It's only one year~! Promise of a lifetime!" As I fake hope and happiness.

" Sniff, okay Ana. Thank you."

Too bad I wont fulfill it.

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

I walk in the math classroom. I was pretty late because the register line was really long. I look up and state my name and everyone just stares at me. One kid is staring at me very weirdly, as if I made a bad impression on him.

What ever!

I open the text book and think al the while…

One year Anwaar, only one year!

"My names Hiromi!" I hear a girlish voice whisper. I look over to someone who looks like a model!

"Hey! Mine is Anwaar!" I whisper back.

~ End Dream ~

I wake up with a shock …

What time is it?

I look on the clock and it says it's 6: 30.

Oh. Must have slept for a bit.

I look at myself in the mirror of the bathroom expecting me but I saw someone else …

All my tormenters …

"Loser."

" Freak!"

" I hear that she likes that idiotic show!"

Then there was him

"Just let her be a freak. Let's go! Leave the Bi- slut!" His evil voice rings in my head.

"No..!" I shout.

I hit the mirror enough to crack it.

Take that demon!

I look at my arm to see that it wasn't bleeding.

I see the 2 images of me in the cracked mirror.

I shrug my shoulders and fix my hair and walk away.

My friends await me.

~ Hokage Mountain ~

When I reach the top of the mountain, I see a beautiful table setup with yummy looking food and 14 presents underneath it. All of Rookie nine was there with their senseis with them!

" Welcome and Happy Birthday!" They all shout.

My eyes start to burn up and I feel tears bubbling up on my eyes.

"T-thank you all. Really I mean it!" I whisper slowly.

Soon we all talked and I met everyone else besides Sasuke and Naruto. Everyone is very sweet and unique!

Wait! My plan!

I brought a camera with me for memories of this amazing night!

I'm going to get myself a hard-earned birthday present.

An Uchiha always get what they want.

And I want SasuNaru~!

If I'm correct, Sasuke probably fell in love because of the accidental kiss.

But what if it was on purpose?

"Sasuke and Naruto can I see you guys alone?" I ask sweetly.

"Okay."

They get closer to me and I feel the excitement in my heart.

"You know what I want for my birthday?"

They pay extra attention now.

"What?"

"Remember what I told you about my favorite pairing?"

"Yeah, what abo-. NO!" Naruto catches on pretty fast.

"Come on! It's one tiny kiss! We're in private! Please!" I beg.

"Fine! Wait, what's wrong with Sasuke?" I look to see what Naruto meant.

Aw! Sasuke turned into his favorite fruit!

"Yay! Okay one, two, go!" I prepare my camera.

Soon their faces get closer and closer until there is no room for the to breathe. At that very moment I snapped a picture but both of their eyes was closed so they didn't notice.

The kiss lasted for about seven seconds and when they pulled away, I was smiling at the reactions from them.

Sasuke was still red, but he was wearing a small smile on his lips and mouthed a thank you to me.

Naruto's eyes were wide and glazed with a confused tint in his usual bright blue eyes, and he was slightly blushing, his finger tracing here he as kissed.

I walked away with much pride in my stomach .., and hunger.

"CAKE TIME!" I shout.

After that, I opened up presents.

I just got some weapons from most people. When I reached Sasuke's I opened it for it to be shiny leaf headband. With it I got my old iPod!

"W-where did you get it?" I missed my music!

I put in the ear phones to play a song that has helped me through so much.

I stop on The Last Night by Skillet. The song that helped me.

You come to me with

Scars on your wrist.

You tell me this will be the last night

Feeling like this.

I just love and if you don't know it well. Well KNOW IT! This song has saved lives!

"This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to me to be." I start to sing quietly.

I start crying of joy and everyone just starts patting my head. I laugh; I'm a ninja now! I can do anything and I'm crying!

"Thanks Sasuke."

"No problem."

I open Naruto's next – while still listening- and I find a beautiful necklace, it's a locket actually! It's golden color glows in the moonlight so nicely. I hug him and say thank you.

After the party and we all head home, I guess Sasuke found the mirror …

"MIKOMI! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE MIRROR?"

I laugh and think to myself that this is my life now. I defeated my demons. No tormenters, no evil kids, no moving.

The ninja world better get ready because Mikomi Ai Uchiha is going to change it up!


	12. Chapter 12

As you can tell, this is NOT a chapter!

This is an announcment!

Last Chapter, was the FINAL chapter!

I'm sorry guys!

I have moved again, away from those jack-asses!

Plus last chapter ended on a good note, so no open holes!

If you want me to do a sequel to see the results of my going to Konoha, I need at least 30 reviews...

Sorry, but I have other story ideas!

Better ones! And I don't want to be burdened with one I'm not really into writing...

I only hope you can forgive me.

This one was really a way to let some steam off from my constant bullying!

I have many, MANY ideas of which will curb your SasuNaru and NaruSasu needs!

Sasuke- NARUsasu! Who the HELL are you?

Me- *hits his head* Still me Teme

*clears throat*

A-anywaaayy! ^_^"

I would like to thank ALL of my reveiwers, friends, and subcribers! You really make me smile and helped me with life!

Bet you're wondering the moral message of this story is!

Readers- Not really...

Me- DON'T CARE! I'll tell you!

Moral- No matter how bad things get, it will, and ALWAYS will...

get...

better..

Take me for example, I was bullied for a year! Complete and Utter tourtue! And the teachers did nothing to help! So I was by myself...

But when I first wanted revenge, I read chapter 480...481, and so on...

I looked to Sasuke...

And thought...

Is this what I want?

I looked at Naruto, I smiled.

That's what I want.

I put on a smile, I was kind to my enamies.

And it got better!

OKAY! So psycolagy time is over!

Here is a sneak peek of my NEW story.

Title- Revenge is my, his, and OUR way!

Pairing- One-sided SasuNaru (you read right, but there will be them having yaoi moments! Promise!)

Summary- Naruto chose his path, he chose he would destroy the village at the age of 13, after figuring out he had the Kyuubi. Sasuke found out the TRUE reason his clan was killed at the age of 13. They will band together, and destroy Konoha by their own hands!

Prolouge coming VERY SOOOOOON~!

THANK YOU FOR READING AND MAY ALL OF YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!

This has been Mikomi Ai~!

Ja Ne~!


End file.
